


This Couldn't Be More Like It Is

by GlitterDwarf



Series: Triwizard Series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterDwarf/pseuds/GlitterDwarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cedric told him to just feel, so Harry feels, and it's alright. And Viktor is there to help. (Written in 2006)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Couldn't Be More Like It Is

_It is every bit as awkward as Harry was sure it was going to be. Cedric is in the background, grinning like a fool that knows he is getting some. Viktor is in front of Harry, looking apologetic and also like he wants this a lot. And, if Harry would stop to think about it - which he never would - he would realize that he himself wanted this a lot, too._

_"I'm sorry I had relations with Cedric," Viktor whispers, his large, dark hands on Harry's thighs._

_Harry shrugs. It really didn't matter, now that he thinks about it._

_"It's okay."_

_And before anybody can say any cliche lines about "maybe this will make it up to you," Viktor's mouth is sliding against Harry's, and Harry gets what Cedric is talking about._

_Just_ feel _. It's alright._

 

The note was short and scribbled and by far the most pathetic of their correspondence so far. It was from Cedric, naturally, and in four simple words it told him where and when they were going to meet that night. Which was news to Harry, because as far as he knew Cedric was never talking to him again and he was never talking to Cedric again.

But the more troubling part was that the note was signed "love, Cedric," which was a word that made Harry's stomach flutter and his eyes shut and his knees buckle and his toes curl and his nose flare and his brain malfunction. Because even if he knew, in the back of his mind, that Cedric really wasn't in love with him, he was fourteen and it was nice to think so, even if for a second, even if he knew that he didn't love Cedric.

When he tried to sneak out, Hermione was there, of course. She had button-making supplies around her, and her hair was disheveled and doing that thing that happened when the temperature dropped, and she looked very tired indeed.

"Where are you going?" she asked, her voice deep with sleep. She really should take care of herself, Harry thought. Said the somewhat-self-declared savior of the world.

"Research," he said, thinking quickly.

"The egg?" Her posture got better as she pushed her buttons aside. "Have you figured it out?"

"Er," Harry said, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "Not yet." He paused, looked at Hermione, his friend, who he was betraying. He was such an ass sometimes.

"Maybe I'll crack it tonight," he finally said.

She smiled. "Very funny," and then he realized that he had just punned.

"Yeah," Harry said, looking at the door. "Well, I'm going to go now."

"Alright," Hermione said, visibly biting back a yawn. "I'm going to do a few more of these."

Harry nodded, pulled his father's cloak over his head, and left the Gryffindor common room. He could already tell it was going to be a long night.

 

_Viktor's mouth is warm and wet, and his fingers are big and leaving bruises on Harry's thighs. The quilt beneath his knees is itchy and lumpy, and is creating weird friction against Harry's jeans against Harry's legs. The lake is making the boat sway back and forth and Harry is almost sure that the giant squid could be watching them from the porthole on the other wall. But Harry can't seem to care, he just presses forward, closer and closer and closer._

_Cedric makes a nice noise in the background and comes to the bed. His weight throws everything off, makes Harry fall forward into Viktor's lap. Now an erection is pressing into Harry and he moans into Viktor's mouth, hands gripping against the older boy's belt loops._

_"You guys are dead sexy," Cedric whispers into Harry's ear. Harry shivers, and there are fingers at the hem of his shirts, pulling up._

_Outside the wind is blowing and the snow is thick, but inside Harry lets Cedric disrobe him anyway, because he knows that, between the other two champions, there is no way that he is freezing tonight._

 

Cedric showed up almost-immediately. The door opened slightly and Harry turned in the empty classroom to see, see the handsome face peer into the room, grin, see the body that had not-too-recently been pressed against his own slither inside. He pressed his back against the door briefly, panted, then rushed up to Harry, grabbing the boy's face and pressing his lips against Harry's needily, excitedly.

Harry honestly didn't expect it all to happen to fast, probably because of the "love, Cedric" bit, and if he didn't expect it to start so fast he certainly didn't expect it to end as quickly as it did. With a chaste sweep of the tongue Cedric's face was further away, his hands still framing Harry's face.

"I've been having it on with Viktor Krum," he said all of a sudden. And Harry's heart, which had been like thunder in his ears a moment before, was suddenly silent.

A pause.

"Oh," he said intelligently, feeling silly all of a sudden. Mostly because Cedric was still holding him like they were about to start kissing again. And maybe they were, who knows, right?

"I mean, it doesn't change how I feel about you, of course," Cedric continued, one hand moving to play with the curls at the base of Harry's neck. "But...fuck, Viktor makes everything seem very simple. Like, you can just _feel_."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

Cedric's eyes snapped to Harry's eyes. Harry knew his question was stupid, and really he hadn't even realized that he had asked it until it was out of his mouth, hanging between them. But Cedric was smiling and he didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Um, no." Cedric looked away again, that same grin on his face that had been there when he had first come into the room. He bit his lip and opened his mouth, then looked back up at Harry. "I was wondering if you wanted to have sex with him, too."

A pause.

"Oh."

 

_The little growling noises that Viktor makes against his throat make Harry's whole body rumble. It helps that Cedric's mouth is there, familiar and eager, ready to swallow all of Harry's feelings whole and make sure that he is happy._

_Viktor mouths at Harry's erection, making his jeans wet. And under a lot of circumstances this would be horrible, but under these specific circumstances Harry can't think of anything hotter. Except maybe the hotter thing could be Cedric's tongue in his ear, tongue on all of his sensitive spots, tongue on him. And then Cedric pulls Viktor up and starts kissing him, and Harry decides that it is_ all _hot._

_They were all naked pretty quickly, Harry realized later. Or maybe not so quickly, because they were three teenage boys, three horny teenage boys, and it didn't really matter how experienced or inexperienced they may have been sex was sex, and Harry wanted sex, wanted to be fucked, wanted to fuck somebody, wanted it to mean nothing and everything._

_And Harry knew he was getting his wish._

 

"So," Cedric cleared his throat, and Harry realized that he had been silent for almost forever. "What do you say?"

Harry thought about it. It was just sex. And really, this is everything any sane teenager would want. It was a threesome, with two hot people, almost-meaningless sex, release, relaxation, everything Harry had been craving lately without knowing he has been craving it. And all he had to do was push aside everything he thought is right and pure and take it, grasp it, accept it.

"Okay," Harry said, finally.

Cedric kissed him again, hot lips, hot mouth, hot tongue, hot. "Great. He's waiting."

"Oh," Harry said, and this time he didn't pause, he just grabbed Cedric's hand and headed for the door. That's right. He could do this. He could do this easily.

 

_They roll together, like the sea, Harry thinks, like where they were. They had sex like where they were, just like they were on the Durmstrang ship during the Triwizard Tournament. They had sex like they were lost at sea, like they were trying to get lost at sea._

_And then, Harry stops analyzing it, and just feels._

_Cedric's fingers digging into his hip._

_Viktor's teeth scraping at his back._

_Cedric's mouth at his forehead, kissing it over and over and over._

_Viktor's hand at his erection, pulling and stroking and taking._

_Cedric._

_Viktor._

_He comes, and it is fast and hard, and then they are all coming pretty soon, and Harry just lays there, sticky and tired and ready to go back to the Gryffindor tower, ready to try to rejoin his life._

_Still, he is between Viktor, who, he had to admit, was a very good lay, and between Cedric, who he has liked for a long time, maybe longer than he wanted to think, and who is currently smiling into Harry's eyes like everything in the world was okay, like they all weren't competitors in some silly, wizard contest, like they had not just had gay sex._

_But Harry feels adored as Viktor's hands hold his body tight, stroke his chest, and as Cedric kisses him softly on the lips, unlike any kiss they had shared before._

_They didn't need to do this. Didn't need to still like him, love him. But they did._

_And he needed it, needed that feeling, so he held onto it, tight, as the ship swayed in time with his heart._

 

Harry paused right before they left the classroom.

"What did you mean, how you feel about me?"

Cedric blinked, smiled, rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Harry. You know I adore you."

And Harry didn't know. But, he thought, a little thought, a careful thought, an insane thought, that maybe, just maybe, he would learn to know it.


End file.
